


The Dragon's Son

by RomanTheProtector



Category: originalwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanTheProtector/pseuds/RomanTheProtector
Summary: Eighteen years have passed since the Drago-Mundane War. A ferocious battle between the dragon and the human race. The battle lasted five long years and tore many lives from the face of Ferous. Casualties were great on both spectrums, but those leading the two parties were almost determined to wipe the other out. Shadow Corp, the leading of the human side, seemed especially so. But in the last year, a new figure arose from the ashes of the crumbling civilizations. Austin Flare, a natural-born dragon with the ability to become human. His ability encouraged peace and understanding between the two, providing a link that drew an end to the vicious battle.But now, a new threat is rising. A deadly force that originally stirred the fear of darkness in man. The Shades had returned. They seek the downfall of the dragons and with the humans as their pets, brainwashed into a false sense of love. The draft began. A new army began to rise.With this new army, a new player rises into the limelight. A boy only eighteen years old. A boy raised under the mighty wings of a dragon. This boy might be their only hope against the trials to come. They will need him just as he needs them. This boy is...The Dragon's Son





	The Dragon's Son

Twenty-three years ago saw the beginning of a brutal war. A war for survival on one side and a war of rage for the other. One man's hate and anger drove this battle, stoked by the cruelty of a mindless beast, a single mindless beast that was released from its bindings out of pure stupidity on its warden's part. The war lasted five long years and stole many lives from both sides. Orphaning children, widowing men and women alike, maiming and traumatizing others. Most of the war lays undocumented, most of her fighters prefer it that way, wishing to forget the carnage they witnessed on her battlefields and in her field hospitals. Eighteen years ago, saw the battles end. A savior appeared from the crumbling society around them. A young man who had been hidden with the confines of Citidal for as long as possible, in hopes of keeping him protected. A unique and rare genetic occurrence that allows a dragon to turn into a man, or the reverse. Austin Flare, a dragon-lord. The link the two sides needed to find peace from a war that only one man truly sought after. 

That man was Nathaniel Blackwood, the owner of Shadow Corps. He sought the war and he believed no dragon was good. He believed them to all be demons sent to torment the human race. Now, this belief wasn't without reason. As a child, he and his brother were sent away to a school on the edge of New Haven, a city several thousand miles away from New Hope and his family. They were sent away to study, so the two boys could take their parents' places at the head of the company. But at the beginning of their last year, they were summoned home, not by their parents, but by a distant cousin, who told the boys of the mind-twisting event that sparked the hatred with Nathaniel. His parents had been out in their own backyard with their baby sister when a dragon fell upon them. The creature didn't care that the child was a child or that his mother was a woman. It tore them to pieces to the point that it was hard to even recognize one person from the other. The funeral was a closed casket affair and while Nathaniel's brother grieved, Nathaniel could only feel the seething hatred within his body, roiling and building. 

Nathaniel took on the company as the eldest son, forcing himself to be an adult to care for his brother, Daniel Blackwood, while the boy grieved in a more open way compared to his brother. Nathan had barely been eighteen and Daniel had just turned seventeen. For two years, Nathan's grief and anger festered within him, building and building until it became to much. In those two years, he had heard a plethora of apologies from beast and human alike as his company grew and it's power with it. But then it boiled over. He hit the breaking point and nothing could help him. He dragged Daniel along the destructive path, despite the other's forgivingness towards the beast. He devised a plan in the dark of night to gain his revenge against those demons that had stolen their family from them in such a cruel way. So the brothers started their work. 

An army rose behind them over the span of three more years. Two Corps stood behind them in the beginning when they started their march, 100,000 men fitted with the machinery to destroy a small dragon city. The success had been great in that first year and a half. Nathaniel's charisma and his success drove the rest of humanity to his side. Many had felt loose at the hands of the rabid beast that the dragons tried to keep at bay. The next year and a half saw the Dragons' retaliation. It was ferocious and while this happened the rabid beast ran rampant, unchecked by either side. Then for two years, the two sides came to a stalemate. Neither side giving way, but the fighting never ceased. Not until Austin Flare arrived. His charisma outweighing Nathaniel's dying campaign with facts and what could be accomplished between the two forces if they just settled into an era of peace. Both sides had proved their medal, they were equals. Austin's words and his actions against the rabid dragons spurred humans to rethink, to pause. While he spoke to the dragons in much the same way, demonstrating that not all humans sought their destruction. Thus, the armies began to fall apart. But not before the dragons made one last attack against Nathaniel. Stealing his beloved from him and making his son motherless. 

It was the dead of winter when they fled. As the control Nathan had slowly faded away, he sent Daniel away, erased his brother's hand from anything they had done in hopes of at least giving the younger a chance at a happy life. But Nathan had stayed, his wife refused to leave with Daniel and their son. She had stayed and she had suffered for it. Just like his parents and sister, she had been ripped apart, but not by a rabid beast, but by a function Dragon Knight who had stumbled upon their home in the dead of night. The Knight had burned their home to the ground and the blood of Nathan's love had yet to cool when he fled with his son. He took them deep in the wilds of the Dragon Valley, knowing that was where they wouldn't expect him to go. It was dangerous, far more dangerous than most places. Here the dragons had released their rabid counterparts in hopes of defending the Dragon Citidal from human invaders. Here, there were also Shade Pitfalls. Openings that would appear and disappear randomly that lead into the realm of darkness, the home of the long-dormant race of Shades. Exposure, rabid beasts, and Shade Pitfalls were risks. Risks he had been readily prepared to take if it meant his son would be safe. 

That parental instinct, that drive to protect his son was all he had left. The spark of hate had diminished with his assault against the Dragons. It didn't reignite with the death of his love. No, the festering anger that had consumed Nathan had vanished until it was just grief, regret, and the love for his son. His beloved wouldn't have been in this mess had it not been for him. His son wouldn't be a risk here in the wilds if it hadn't been for him, for his anger and ill-placed hatred. He wanted nothing more than for this to be over, to find his brother and live out however many years he had left caring for Ezekiel, the infant pressed close to his chest, wrapped in a thick blanket and partially shield by his father's coat. But the snow was deep and hidden roots made it slow going. But when he tripped everything turned worse. 

Ezekiel fell out of his father's reach, but safely into a snowbank. He startled, but no cry came. Nathaniel's foot had snagged on a root hidden beneath the snow, it had sent him flat, wrist and ankle spurring with pain before, but otherwise, he was alright. As he pushed himself up hot tears pricked the man's eyes and started down his face, "My brave little pup, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have never let this happen! I shouldn't have started this cursed war, because now your suffering for it," he said as he reached over for his son. Unaware of the Pitfall that swirled into existence near his leg. Unaware of the clawed hand that slowly reached out to close around his ankle. His fingers just barely brushing the soft, thick blanket around Ezekiel before he dragged down. He was pulled into the Pit so fast that only a surprised noise left his lips before the Pitfall swirled out of existence once more. Leaving the small infant all alone in the darkness of the winter night. 

The boy was quiet for a long while, drifting, waiting for the touch he was certain would find him in a moment. But as that warm hold of his father never came the child began to cry. Fat tears falling from the infant's eyes as he peered out from the confines of his blanket. Great wails leaving him as he sought some form of comfort that never came. He sobbed and wailed until all that came from him was pitiful whines and whimpers as the cold air stole his voice. The snow melting and seeping into his blanket slowly making the child colder and colder. Shivers rocking the poor boy's body as night turned to day. 

Though his cries didn't fall on deaf ears much longer. A young dragon, returning home from one of the frontlines of the battle paused in his strides across the grand expanse of the cloudless day. His eyes lowering as the soft whimpers were carried up to him. The sound was of a child, he recognized, but why a child would be so far into the wilds, he had no clue. So he lowered himself carefully to the ground. His feet packing snow as his wings stirred the rest. His eyes scanned the surrounding forest floor before settling on the small bundle with a tuff of ebony hair peaking out of it. 

Surprise fell on the young dragon as he approached, taking in the child's shivers and his pale almost blue coloring. Without a delay, he sat back on his haunches and lifted the small bundle into his arms, holding him close to his chest as he let the fire there build and heat his scales. Hoping that the warmth would bring the child's color back as he scanned the surrounding area. Slowly the boy's coloring did return, but as the warmth seeped into the child, his eyes grew heavy, sleep taking the boy quickly in the comforting warmth the young dragon gave. 

"Kolos los hin bormah, mal gein?" He asked in dovah, looking about for anyone who could have possibly abandoned such a young boy in the dead of winter. Though if he was honest, he would have dealt with them quickly if he had found the boy's abandoner, "Zu'u fen wahl hi ruz."

When the dragon found no one, no trace of anyone, he stretched out his wings and beat them hard. Lifting the two high into the sky before making strides towards his home. The Dragon's Den on the edge of the Dragon Valley. One of the many such dens that housed those who preferred solitary lives over the bustle of the Dragon cities. Eighteen years ago, this event spurred the beginning of our story. This boy was very special indeed. This boy who was raised by the young dragon developed skills only obtainable by magic or by the blessing of his ancestors. This boy would save many. This boy would rival Austin Flare's rise to power, but as an equal instead of an opponent. This boy was, and always will be...

The Dragon's Son.


End file.
